


Sister Bonding

by tei



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 The Funerals to End All Funerals, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei
Summary: Good Janet and Bad Janet take a moment in the Void to cherish their newfound alliance.
Relationships: Bad Janet/Janet (The Good Place)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sister Bonding

“Is it even possible to text from the inside of a Void? Who are you even talking to?” 

Bad Janet glances up from her phone. They are, indeed, in the Void. In Janet’s Void. Well, _Good_ Janet’s void, although she can’t quite bring herself to think of herself that way. All her friends just call her Janet, after all. 

“Reddit still works inside the void, yeah,” says Bad Janet. “Actually, I think it might be _from_ here. The Archive of our Own works too, but if you try to post a comment, it automatically converts any text you enter into the words ‘please update’.”

“Okay,” says Janet. “Well. If you… look, you don’t have to put your phone away, I get that that’s a part of your whole thing, but I just figured that while the humans are freaking out, and the Judge is searching through all of the other Janets’ Voids, we could… you know, bond, here in my void. You know, like sisters.”

“Or you could lick my butt.” 

Janet takes a deep breath. Of course Bad Janet isn’t suddenly going to become a Good Janet just because she doesn’t want to torture or destroy humanity any more. As the experiment proved, behaviour can change— in both humans and Janets— but it takes a long time, and doesn’t always happen in predictable ways. 

But then, perhaps Janet is looking at this the wrong way around. Bad Janet has already changed plenty, after all; she just saved the entire human race, or at least bought them some more time. Maybe it’s time for Janet to bend, just a little. 

Both time and space are irrelevant in the Void, but that doesn’t mean you can’t still manipulate them. Janet and Bad Janet were farther apart, before, and Janet brings them closer together. Close enough that she would feel the heat radiating off of Bad Janet’s body if she were a human. As it is, she can just feel a strange tug of magnetism, like a Good Janet and Bad Janet are the positive and negative poles of a magnet. Janet wonders if, once marbleized, Good and Bad Janets would in fact clump together. It’s worth a try, since there are probably going to be a lot of marbles once they get back to the courtroom. 

“I _could_ lick your butt,” says Janet, low and soft. “I could lick anything you wanted me to.” 

That gets Bad Janet to look up from her phone. Janet glances down, and catches a glimpse of _jared groaned as he guided his enormous wolf-cock towards jensen’s gaping hole_ before Bad Janet clicks the screen of the phone dark. 

“So,” says Janet, and now she lets her hands wander up Bad Janet’s back, from just above the swell of her ass to her shoulders. “Did you find… with all that rebooting… you started feeling a bit more _human_… in some other ways, too?”

Bad Janet’s phone clatters to the floor, which in the Void is just a construct of a floor that she’s thought into existence to catch her phone. “I gained the ability to be horny way before you, probably,” she says, clearly going for aloof but coming up a bit short. Because she _is_ horny; Janet can feel it in the way she presses forward (forward: another mere construct, in the Void, but a useful one at present) and her eyes skim along Janet’s neckline. 

“Is this how _sisters_ are supposed to bond?” asks Bad Janet. “Is this, like, girl time?”

“No.” It is a mere flick of a quantum switch for Janet to ensure that the clothes they were wearing are now elsewhere. “We’re not girls.” 

And if Bad Janet was hoping that Janet was a goody two-shoes, if she thought for a moment that _this_ of all things would be what makes Janet hesitate, Janet is going to have to disappoint her. She drops to her knees on the not-a-floor, using her hands to shove Bad Janet’s thighs apart and push her back against the not-a-wall that is now behind her. Bad Janet gasps, and she peers down with an expression that could only be described as surprise when Janet immediately shoves her tongue against her clit. 

Surprising a Janet of _any_ moral affiliation is a very, very hard thing to do. 

Janet licks presses her tongue into the not-human flesh, and Bad Janet tastes like spacetime and sulfur and honey. When she clamps her lips around Bad Janet’s clit and sucks, there is a breathy moan from above her, and Janet pushes the thighs framing her head further apart. Then she adds a sprinkle of gravity for good measure, rotating them very slightly so Bad Janet is nearly lying down, and Janet can easily spread saliva back, slurping over skin until she reaches Bad Janet’s anus and laves her tongue over it. 

“_Ooh_,” says Bad Janet, and Janet grins up at her. “There,” she says, giving another long lick down her crack, “I licked your butthole. Happy?”

“Yes,” says Bad Janet, then “but I need—” and “_harder_—” when Janet replaces her tongue with a gentle finger pressing into her ass. 

“See,” says Janet, “Not only can humans learn and grow… we can too.” She returns to sucking hard on Bad Janet’s clit to pre-empt any snarky reply that she might otherwise attempt, and is rewarded by utter silence in the Void other than Bad Janet’s panting breaths and her own obscene slurps. 

When Bad Janet comes, she doesn’t slump so much as float, since no point in space is actually different from any other here. Janet manages to straighten up an hold on to her anyway, allowing her counterpart to catch her breath in a post-orgasmic haze before she levels an expectant glare at her. 

“Ugh. You probably want me to, like, _reciprocate._” Bad Janet rolls her eyes, and her phone is halfway on the quantum continuum to being back in her hand when Janet says, “Well, you don’t have to. It’s up to you.” 

Bad Janet shifts, considers a moment. Then, “Okay, dumbass. _Fine._ I guess I can stay on your good side for the sake of, like, Janet solidarity or whatever. We _are_ all saving the world together.” 

Bad Janet drops to her knees, and Janet smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man you could add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teiandcookies) but it's all Hannigram all the time over there. Or [dreamwidth](https://tei.dreamwidth.org/) if you want to ~get to know me~ for some reason woooo


End file.
